Comfort
by Naoko Suzume
Summary: This story is now a series of Ayushiki and Satomi one-shots! PM your ideas to me if you want to! Rated K, nothing more. Enjoy! If wanted, I will make some of the one-shots complete stories. Enjoy!


**Ayumi's POV**

'_Oh my god, I can't run anymore but my life depends on it' _I turned around again to see 5 men chasing me each yelling something but I was too scared to listen. "HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME IN I DON'T WANNA DIE NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but no one came to my rescue, people are so selfish these days. I turned around again they were getting closer. I turned back to see Kishinuma holding groceries, if one of my friends wouldn't help me, no one would. "KISHINUMA, KISHINUMA HELP ME!" I felt relieved once he looked up. He dropped his bags and darted to the 5 men making them fall one by one. I stopped at the side of a building trying to catch my breath. I looked back at him he was walking toward me. "Shinozaki are you hurt?" his gray eyes looked sharp and he didn't seem tired at all. "Yah I'm fine, just really tired." I looked up and reached in my bag to drink half a bottle of water. "Umm, Shinozaki i-it's kind of late so umm... do you want to stay over at my… house?" He stretched his arm to the back of his neck. "Yah thanks." I gave him a small weak smile.

**Yoshiki's POV **

I bent down to reach my bags and looked at Shinozaki. It was an awkward silence and I felt too embarrassed to say anything, she said something for me, "So, Kishinuma where do you live?" She looked at the neighborhood and I could see why she would ask, so many houses they looked almost identical but I could remember mines. "That one over there." I pointed to a small two story house that was white with a chocolate brown roof. "Hey, thanks for coming to the rescue knight-kun." She gave me a small giggle and a smile.

After a while we finally reached my house, I got the keys and unlocked the door, I waited for her reaction. After a while she smiled, "This house actually seems kinda cozy." And she plopped down on the couch. "You hungry?" I sorted out my groceries and after looked at Ayumi waiting for a response. "No, it's fine Kishinuma…" She started to look down at the floor. "Hey, you okay?" She looked up, "Yah I'm fine… just lost in thought I guess…" she continued looking down wiping her eyes a couple times. "I know it's not fine Shinozaki, just tell me what's wrong." I looked at her tears were streaming down her cheeks. "It's nothing; I just don't want to talk about it." She looked away wiping her eyes a bit more. "I wish Mochida-kun were here…" I felt envy once she said his name. "Well, Mochida wasn't the one who saved you!" I almost yelled at her she stared at me with an angry face, and then she slapped me. "AT LEAST MOCHIDA ISN'T A DELINQUENT LIKE YOU!" I was still rubbing my cheek which now had a red mark. I looked at her putting my hand down and leaving it down. "Kishinuma, I'm sorry, It's just t-they k-killed my mom…" She sat on the couch slowly and put her hands on her face and cried. She was having a meltdown, there was nothing I could do but comfort her.

**Ayumi's POV**

"I could still remember her death like it was just a minute ago." Yoshiki was patting my back, "It's okay Shinozaki, do you want to tell me what happened?" I took a deep breath and started explaining what I saw.

_**Flashback**_

"Mom I'm home, I just had to study with someone, and sorry I'm late!" I unlocked the door to see my mom in a chair tied in ropes, and her mouth covered with a handkerchief. I heard her mumble, _"Ayumi, Ayumi run!"_ I stared at her I couldn't even blink. "Hello there missy, your just in time for a death!" a man stared at me covered with black and pointed a knife at me. Then four other men came behind him laughing like maniacs. He put his knife down and walked to my mother, "NO PLEASE, DON'T TOUCH HER NO NOO!" I looked at my mother I couldn't hear her clearly because of the handkerchief but I could make out what she said, _I love you Ayumi_. Blood went flying I heard screams of pain echoed through the house. I didn't want to see anymore so I ran, I saw the men chasing me, that's when I figured my mother was dead.

_**Flashback end**_

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Ayumi…" He sighed. Wait did he just call me by my first name? I raised my hand preparing to slap him he tried to block himself. "Don't call me that." I slowly put my hand down. I felt my face burn up, I then realized what was happening… I was blushing.

**Yoshiki's POV**

"Hey it's getting pretty late" I glanced at the clock, it was almost ten. "Um, is it okay if I sleep here?" She was blushing.

"How come you can't go to your house?"

"Because my house has a dead corpse."

"Yah, right…"

"It's okay Kishinuma."

I laughed a bit under my breath. "Follow me, I'll show you the guest room." I offered my hand but she rejected. _'When am I ever going to confess?' _This could be the time to do it. "Hey Ayumi?" I started shaking "Yah?" I couldn't say anything "Umm… Never mind…" 'BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!' I almost asked Ayumi to slap me. "Here it is, I know it's not much…" I showed her a plain room with a medium sized bed neatly fixed. "Hey it's fine Kishinuma. I know it's probably hard to pay the rents by yourself." She gave me a smile and flopped down on the bed. "Umm… Night Kishinuma?" I just realized I was standing in a doorway and she was already in bed her twin tails off with her hair flowing. "O-oh r-right, U-um goodnight Shinozaki, by the way my bedroom is the one on the left." I gave her a smile and slowly closed the door and went to my bedroom.

I felt something wet on my cheeks, I'm crying. "Why am I crying? I never cried when my parents disowned me, and now I'm crying over some girl?" I mumbled to myself. _'But she's not some girl; if she was just some girl I wouldn't have loved her for 2 years…' _"Tomorrow Shinozaki, that's when I'll confess." And I drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
